


Swan Song for an old love

by Song_Kai



Series: The story of Adalaide [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir did a runner, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a teen mom, Marinette Dupain-cheng is adopted by Jagged Stone, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Multi, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song_Kai/pseuds/Song_Kai
Summary: Adrien ran away when Hawkmoth was defeated. He abandoned Marinette after promising that he would stay with her through everything. He had no idea what he left behind, and with all of her pain, Marinette turned to Luka for comfort with the situation she found herself in.With help from Jagged Marinette is getting her revenge and showing Adrien just what exactly he missed out on.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Series: The story of Adalaide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098527
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Swan Song for an old love

**Author's Note:**

> So the song that I was given for a challenge from a friend of mine was Heels over Head by Boys like Girls. Sadly she isn't on Archive so I doubt she will actually read this. So please enjoy guys

She tapped her pencil and smiled as she finally got the inspiration that she needed. A glance at Luka and Adalaide made her smile, the man was someone Marinette knew she could fall in love with, especially seeing how he was with her daughter. A rough hand landed on her shoulder making the young mother look up at her Uncle Jagged who nodded as he read the lyrics over her shoulder. 

"That's going to hit him hard Nettie." Jagged approved. "Very rock 'n roll."

A giggle escaped Marinette at his words, taking comfort from the fatherly hold the older man had on her shoulder. After everything that had happened with Adrien and Lila, her parents had basically wanted nothing to do with their daughter. When they'd found out Adrien had gotten her pregnant they had disowned her in everything but name, telling their daughter she needed to leave. 

When Jagged had found out he'd been furious, and had taken the then 17 year old in and under his wing. He'd adopted her as a Stone against Sabine and Tom's wishes, making himself her primary guardian. Once the adoption went through Marinette dropped out of regular school and started online to keep her baby safe, and to get away from the toxic environment that she'd been forced to endure. With everything that had happened after Hawkmoth had been revealed to be Gabriel Agreste, Adrien running from the truth, and her parents abandoning her, Marinette knew she needed the stability that Jagged was willing to give her. 

"That's what I'm planning Uncle Jag." Marinette giggled, tapping the notebook one more time with her pencil. "I think its time for everyone to hear from me and this song will be what gives that oomph."

"It's time to give everyone hell." Jagged chuckled, kissing the 20 year old on her head gently.

* * *

Jagged waved his hand above his head as the crowd screamed in excitement. A smirk was on his lips as he pushed his sweaty hair out of his face, glancing to the wings where he could see his adopted daughter standing with the band she had brought for this special occasion. Her little girl was jumping excitedly at her mother's side, dark blue hair bouncing around as she screamed along with the lyrics.

"Now I have a surprise for everyone! My adopted daughter has a song for everyone!" Jagged yelled into his mic, confusing the crowd slightly. "Marinette come on out!"

A tall dark blue haired young woman entered the stage, showing off what she wore with pride. A band followed behind her, wearing matching outfits but personalized to each of the members. Marinette walked next to Jagged and the crowd was able to take in the young woman and what she looked like, surprising them all. She had a short a line bob, the front of her hair framing her face and a set of bangs that shadowed her eyes. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants that were tucked into a pair of knee high red boots. She had this paired with a sleeveless, grey colored jersey type top that had a ladybug imprinted on the front and on the back the number 17, the age she gave birth, with the name Stone printed above. The sight of her drove the crowd mad as she ruffled her hair in amusement, blue eyes sparkling happily as she stood next to Jagged.

"Alright I'm leaving the stage for these rockstars, I'll be back for the closing number afterwards!" Jagged called before jogging off stage.

"Hello lovelies!!!" Marinette screamed into her mic, listening to the crowd roar back to her. "This song is dedicated to the guy who tore my heart apart back in College because he decided a liars words and feelings mattered more than my own Adrien Agreste, this is for you. Luka, Kitty Section hit it!"

The blunette jumped around as Luka strummed the opening riff to the song, kitty section following his lead. Out in the crowd Alya and Nino could be seen with their jaws dropped as they looked at their old friend owning the stage with the group she'd left them for, Adrien a stone statue at their side as he stared up at the young women his girlfriend had become. In the wings Mylene could be seen nodding along as Marinette opened her mouth. 

_I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank baby_  
_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_  
_You were worth the hundred thousand miles_  
_But you couldn't stay awhile_  
_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby_  
_And your little white socks in the top drawer_  
_You were always leaving your shit around_  
_And gone without a sound_

The opening lyrics escaped Marinette as a croon, the blunette swaying as her eyes slid to half mast. Luka stood at her side strumming along and throwing in a harmony to match her as the crowd roared their approval. A smirk curled the young woman's painted red lips as she ran a hand through her hair idly, locking eyes with Adrien who had pushed his way to the front of the crowd. 

_Yeah I'm the first to fall_  
_And the last to know_  
_Where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head_  
_I'm hangin' upside-down_  
_Thinkin' how you left me for dead_  
_California bound_

Adrien gulped at the sultry look on Marinette's face as she sang, hands holding the mic tightly. Alya and Nino appeared on either side of him as they stared up at their old friend as she rocked the stage she was on, music belting from her into the mic as the crowd roared their approval. Luka shook his hair out of his face, glancing down at the trio who had made their way to the front of the crowd, just a few feet away from the stage. An uncharacteristic scowl covered his features for all of a few seconds before he threw himself back into the music as Ivan banged out a quick change in beat. 

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone_  
_And a front row seat up right by the phone_  
_'Cause you're always on my mind_  
_And I'm running out of time_  
_I've got your hair on my pillow_  
_And your smell in my sheets_  
_And it makes me think about you_  
_With the sand in your feet_  
_Is it all you thought it'd be?_  
_You mean everything to me_

Marinette shook her head as the next set of lyrics escaped her, her free hand coming up to form a gun next to her head. With a slight motion of her hand it looked like she had shot a gun as she threw her head to the side in amusement. Behind Luka and Marinette Juleka snickered in amusement as she strummed along, watching as Luka threw in a little flare by swinging his guitar around his neck. The crowd roared their approval from the move, making a laugh escape Ivan from behind. Adalaide screamed happily off to the side at the move green eyes glittering, her hands clasped happily as Jagged bounced the little girl. 

_But I'm the first to fall_  
_And the last to know_  
_Where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head_  
_I'm hangin' upside-down_  
_Thinkin' how you left me for dead_

_California bound_  
_And when you hit the coast_  
_I hope you think of me_  
_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost_  
_Of what we used to be_

Marinette locked eyes with Adrien as she sang those lyrics, a frown on her lips. The blonde looked like he had been struck by someone as Alya and Nino tried to get him to respond to their touches. Marinette could see how Alya was not happy with the lyrics but Marinette could honestly not give two shits what the girl thought. Nino and Alya had let her down one too many times in the past so their disapproval meant nothing to her. The only thing that mattered to Marinette now was the happiness of the little girl who was off in the wings with her grandfather.

_You're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)_  
_Make your wishes_  
_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)_  
_Make your wishes_  
_You're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)_  
_Make your wishes_  
_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)_  
_Make your wishes_

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker_  
_Got me wrapped around your finger_  
_Chance taker, heartbreaker_  
_Got me wrapped around your finger_  
_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_  
_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_  
_If I drive a hundred thousand miles_  
_Would you let me stay a while?_

When the lyrics chance taker, heart breaker escaped Marinette a single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked away from Adrien before focusing on the crowd. The crowd was roaring as they listened to Marinette, loving the song and the difference they got from her over Jagged. It was amazing to see them loving the song she had written in hopes of making Adrien understand the hurt he had put her through. It was why she had made sure he, Alya and Nino all had tickets to the show through Rose who had been all too happy to help out the young woman who she hoped would become her sister in law soon. Luka glanced back and caught Jagged's eye and nodded, knowing that this was the best possible time to finally propose to the woman he wanted in his life. 

_Now I'm heels over head_  
_I'm hangin' upside-down_  
_Thinkin' how you left me for dead_  
_California bound_  
_And when you hit the coast_  
_I hope you think of me_  
_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost_  
_Of what we used to be_

_Now I'm heels over head_  
_I'm hangin' upside-down_  
_Thinkin' how you left me for dead_  
_California bound_  
_And when you hit the coast_  
_Maybe you'll finally see_  
_And then you'll turn it all around_  
_And you'll come back to me_

The closing lyrics rang out as the crowd roared their approval. Marinette panted softly as she dropped the hand holding the mic and tilted her head back to hide the slight film of tears that were in her eyes. At her side Luka dropped an arm around her waist as Kitty Section quickly grabbed their things and vacated the stage. A blur ran onto stage and ran into Marinette's legs, almost making her fall over if not for Luka holding her up.

A delighted smile curled her lips as she laughed and picked the little girl up as Jagged walked onto stage waving to the crowd. 

"Did everyone enjoy that song?" Jagged asked.

The resounding yes from the crowd made Marinette laugh breathlessly, hugging her daughter close. Jagged laughed as he turned to Luka and nodded his head, smirk curling his lips. Luka caught the mic that was thrown to him effortlessly as Marinette blinked expressive eyes in confusion. The crowd slowly quieted down as they noticed the byplay between the Rockstar and guitarist.

"Ma-ma-Marinette I have a question for you." Luka said, turning Marinette to look at him.

Marinette blinked and looked up at her boyfriend in confusion. Adalaide looked up at him, pretty green eyes wide as she caught the look on her daddy's face. Marinette's eyes grew wide as she older male stepped away and slowly slid to one knee, pulling a box out of his jeans. 

"Will you, Marinette Stone, do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" Luka asked, the crowd having gone so silent that you could hear a pin drop. 

Tears rolled down Marinette's cheeks as she nodded, ignoring the devestated look on the blondes face in the crowd. Luka stood and slid the ring on her ring finger before pulling her into a kiss as the crowd roared their approval. Adalaide squealed between the pair as the newly engaged couple pulled apart laughing. 

"That's it folks! My little girl has finally found the man who will make sure she is taken care of!" Jagged crowed happily, catching Adalaide as the little girl threw herself at him. 

"Granpa! Mama and Daddy are going to be like you and Grandma!" The three year old squealed into her grandpa's mic happily.

Adrien's eyes widened in the crowd at the words, Alya and Nino freezing on either side of him. They all could see the green eyes the little girl had, as Marinette grabbed her daughter and kissed the little girls chubby cheeks fondly. Luka wrapped his arm around the pair and quickly led them off stage so Jagged could end the concert, noticing the trio following them. He nodded to the security guard, eyes darting to the three to let them know to let them in. With that done the newly engaged couple left to go backstage to relax as they awaited the upcoming battle.

* * *

Jagged sighed as he headed back stage where he could hear his daughter laughing happily. The squeals of laughter could only be from Adalaide which brought a smile to Jagged's lips. When he found out that he and Penny were unable to have kids of their own they'd been despondent. Before everything went down with Marinette, they'd been planning on looking at orphanages to look for a child to adopt but then what happened with Marinette happened. Jagged had been oh so happy to take the girl in, especially considering it was the one thing he and Penny had wanted, a grandchild being on the way was just a bonus in their books.

As he entered the dressing room he watched on fondly as Adalaide was chased around by Fang, the crocodile getting on in years now. He was always so gentle with the little girl and Marinette for that matter, and was the first to react to any signs of aggression towards the pair. On the couch sat Marinette and Luka, the girl sitting in her now fiancee's lap. Soon the sound of feet approached the dressing room making Marinette stiffen in Luka's lap. 

"Adalaide come to mommy." Marinette said sternly, making the three year old nod and hurry over to her mother. 

Marinette slid over on the couch and settled her daughter in her lap as Jagged stood behind them at the back of the couch. Fang settled himself at her feet, facing the door as security allowed Alya, Nino and Adrien in the room. The threes gazes landed on Marinette and girl sitting in her lap calmly, swinging her tiny legs back and forth as she hummed under her breath.

"Girl I haven't seen you since high school!" Alya said immediately, trying to get on her good side.

A frown curled Marinette's lips as she looked at the other with a raised eyebrow, not even standing from the couch as she responded.

"Considering you were stuck up Lila's behind all the time I'm not surprised." Marinette snorted, censoring herself easily. "I wanted nothing to do with any of you after Adrien pulled a runner on me."

The blonde winced as if struck by the comment, eyes locked on the child in her lap. 

"Marinette... who is that?" Nino asked instead of Adrien which kind of shocked her.

"My daughter Adalaide." Marinette said simply, locking eyes with Adrien as she spoke. "Adrien slept with me and ran after Hawkmoth was revealed to be his father. Soon after I found out I was pregnant and kicked out by my parents."

The blunt words caught them off guard as Luka kissed the side of her head carefully. He pulled Adalaide to him, cuddling her to his chest as he noticed her starting to wane and nod off. A small, motherly smile curled Marinette's lips as she watched Luka rock their daughter carefully. 

"She's mine...?" Adrien asked softly, making the smile drop from Marinette's lips immediately.

"Maybe biologically but Luka is her daddy." Marinette sneered at Adrien, catching her old friends off guard. "He was there through all the needed check ups, sonograms and stayed with me through the birth."

Adrien flinched at that, looking as if he had been physically struck as he did so. A smirk curled Marinette's lips at his reaction, making Alya seethe in anger at the perceived slight against the blonde.

"Why did you never tell him?" Alya demanded, Nino holding her back, watching the crocodile wearily.

"He left me, why should I?" Marinette asked simply, a single eyebrow raised. 

The took the wind out of the sails, stopping Alya from ranting at the simple statement. She turned to look at Adrien who refused to look up from the ground, refusing to acknowledge just exactly what he had done wrong to Marinette. 

"I think you guys should leave." Marinette sighed, seeing that none of them were actually going to talk. "I have a three year old to put to bed."

That made them all start, security appearing behind them. Soon the three were pulled from the room as Marinette relaxed into Luka, a small smile on her lips.

"To think I used to hope Adrien and I would be the ones getting married." Marinette commented softly. 

"Well you're stuck with me now." Luka chuckled softly looking at the younger woman gently.

Marinette smiled before leaning up to kiss him gently, eyes closing in bliss. She knew once the news broke people would be trying to get ahold of her and she honestly was a bit worried but at the same time she honestly could not care. She had the people she wanted to most in her life around her right now. Penny was off to the side talking to her husband softly, Jagged having wrapped his wife in his arms. Luka cradling their daughter sitting next to her on the couch, and even Fang who was at her feet made things so much better in her opinion. She was happy and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets good hits and the like I will post a second chapter detailing Tom and Sabine's reaction to the news. I will also include some of her old friends who no longer talk to Marinette.


End file.
